


Forged

by writingramblr



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, F/M, Spoilers, i'm hazy on movie event order sry, teensy bit of clark x bruce if you squint, the trinity fights as one, the woman was diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Bruce already knew Diana...before the party]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forged

**Author's Note:**

> a shockingly 100% clean look at Bruce/Diana and yes i know we don't really know who the woman was but dammit i want it to be Diana because i'm a horribly shippy person.  
> and as much as i'm 'meh' about Lois/Clark i squeed every time they kissed and her crying over his body set me off.

The morning dawns, bright and ugly and horrifically beautiful. He draws a breath as he returns to consciousness from a nightmare of a post apocalyptic world where Superman has soldiers and he’s been betrayed.

Bruce is sore all over and not just from the fight the night before.

Justice was served, and then lots of drinks were as well. The nicest bar in Gotham, the most expensive martinis and shots of expensive wooden barrel aged whiskey.

In between all of that Bruce remembers her, just seconds before he looks over and his eyes drink in the soft curves and hard planes of muscle.

She’s a goddess and he can’t believe she’s still asleep.

Then again, they drank enough to get him silly and she actually took him up on the offer to return home to his mansion, so they’re both making history.

Diana Prince. He knows that name somehow, but he was much too drunk to run a background check as soon as her head hit his pillows.

He has to leave now, before she wakes and pulls him back into her arms and he’s tempted to kiss her all over again.

The Cave calls to him, and he’s got work to do.

*

Lex Luthor likes a good show. He’s got a captive audience true, but he is hiding many secrets, and Bruce Wayne needs to know them.

He slips away from the main gathering of the party, but just before he can, he sees her.

A flash of red and a gleam of gold at her neck, below the gentle curve of her shoulders, like a relaxed ‘U’ is her necklace.

Her hair is up and high, like a ballerina, and her eyes are smiling at him. She remembers.

Before he can call out, there’s a hand on his arm and the man of the hour is pushing him towards another figure.

A tall and broad chested reporter with glasses too big for his face and a suit that looks secondhand.

“Bruce Wayne, meet Clark Kent.”

Lex is babbling and all Bruce wants to do is follow after Diana or go check on the copying of the files, the little machine that’s going to hack LuthorCorp and answer all of Bruce’s questions.

But he smiles, and nods, and is charming and slightly tipsy, as he shakes Clark’s hand, he notes the firm grip and when Lex hits the reporter on the chest, he notes how it doesn’t even faze him.

Interesting.

Bruce makes a mental note to look up the reporter as best he can, when the important things are taken care of.

*

Kryptonite.

The only true weapon against the Superman who could destroy everything.

Bruce wields it and slices the cheek of the godlike creature from another world, and in a heartbeat of an instant, he sees pain gleaming from the clear blue eyes, and they’re familiar.

He blinks.

Glasses and a cheap threadbare suit.

Clark Kent is Superman?

The God _can_ bleed.

Then his world falls apart as his mother’s name leaves the god’s lips.

“What? Why are you saying that name?”

His foot is jammed against Superman’s throat, so he can’t speak clearly, and he knows he should let up, but he’s afraid, afraid to give up the brief advantage he has.

Though he can practically taste the storm on the horizon and he knows this is simply a distraction from the real battle.

He can’t fight Superman and win. Not without killing him.

Then there’s a flash of red and a woman falling on top of Superman, forcing Bruce to retreat, for Batman does not harm innocents.

But is Superman guilty?

He learns the truth very quickly.

*

“Is she with you?”

Those icy blue eyes are completely wide, and curious.

Bruce is reeling, trying to come to grips with the fact that yet another person from his life is not who he thought them to be.

Possibly immortal, and definitely living up to the nickname he’d given her offhand.

A goddess.

Diana Prince smirks over at him, at them both, and Bruce exhales,

“I thought she was with you.”

From behind her shield and with her sword held at the ready, she’s with neither of them, but they’re both grateful she’s there.

The monster preparing to battle them is nothing like Bruce has ever seen, and he’s almost worried, that maybe he should sit this one out.

Then they move forward as one, and his own face twists into a smile.

He can do this.

*

Even while her feet scramble and she avoids a fiery blast from the monster’s eyes, Diana is thinking of how she’s going to excuse or explain herself to the man in black.

She owes him nothing, she knows.

But she also doesn’t do one night stands or flings anymore. She wouldn’t have ignored him at the party if she had realized he was in danger of discovering her secret.

It was all out in the open now though.

Bruce Wayne is the Batman, the scourge of Gotham, and she’s seen him drunk and mad as a loon with happiness.

He couldn’t act his way out of a paper bag, and she reads people better than any psychologist.

They’d both shared more than a bottle and a bed.

It’s as she’s helping him lift Superman’s lifeless body to the ground that she is struck by a horrible thought.

Will he use the photograph against her?

Can she trust him?

Their eyes meet, as the woman who loves Superman sheds her tears for him, and Diana sees that no, Bruce will not betray her.

Battle forged a friendship and created unity that she’s known well before.

This is just the beginning.

*

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am also tentatively planning a Mad Max AU ish distopia with the Trinity. thanks to Junkie XL truly reminding me of that movie while Bruce's nightmare was playing out....oh boy.
> 
>  
> 
> also i can't believe they've not pointed out how Bruce and Clark's mom both shared the same name in the DC CU ever before. I mean...cmon.


End file.
